Candy
by ELFightSJ
Summary: Shindong tidak pernah membagi permennya dengan siapapun, kecuali.../Happy Sungminnie Day!


**Candy**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

**Shin Dong Hee**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rated: K**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, typos, OC, etc.**

**Summary: Shindong tidak pernah membagi permennya pada siapapun, kecuali pada anak itu.**

**Happy Reading, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and….**

**Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin ^^**

"Hey…Hyuk, apa kau sudah melihat anak baru itu?"

"Hu..umm..dia sedikit pendiam…padahal dia terlihat sangat manis. Seperti tobeli (strawberry) ini..umm…yummy"

Donghae memutar matanya malas, bosan melihat tingkah sahabat monyetnya itu. Dia merebut paksa strawberry di tangan Eunhyuk, lalu memakannya.

"Huweeeee….Hae! Kembalikan tobeli Hyukkie!", Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae, meminta namja ikan itu mengembalikan strawberry miliknya.

"Tidak bisa Hyuk! Sudah tertelan", Donghae menunjuk mulutnya yang kosong dengan jari mungilnya.

"Huweee…itu strawberry Hyukkie yang terakhir! Kembalikan!", Eunhyuk terus memukul pundak Donghae sambil menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba Donghae tersenyum sangat cerah saat melihat Shindong lewat dengan permen di tangannya.

"Dong-ie hyung!", Donghae kecil berlari ke arah Shindong dengan wajah penuh harap, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini menangis di lantai.

Shindong kecil menoleh, memasang wajah bingung saat melihat tatapan penuh harap Donghae.

"Hyung-ie…-"

"Anniya! Tak akan kuberikan!", namun belum sempat Donghae mengatakan apapun Shindong sudah memotongnya dan memeluk permennya erat dengan wajah waspada.

"Hyung-ie~~~", Donghae melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, bersiap menyerang Shindong bagaimanapun caranya.

"Andweeeeeeeee…..", dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di kelas itu.

Diam-diam seorang anak kecil memperhatikan semua itu dari sudut ruangan, sebuah tas ransel pink tergeletak di sebelahnya duduk. Anak itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat teman barunya bermain, sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Dia ingin menyapa, tapi terlalu takut. Dia adalah anak pemalu, dia tak memiliki banyak teman.

"Hey..kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara di sampingnya. Matanya menangkap siluet tubuh gempal dengan senyum ramah yang mengembang di pipi chubbynya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, member tatapan bingung anak itu.

"Nuguya?", tanya anak itu lagi, kini dia duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"s-Sungmin…", Sungmin kecil menjawab dengan gugup, dia memeluk lututnya semakin erar. Melampiaskan rasa gugupnya.

"Kkkkk….", tak terduga, anak itu mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menoleh, menatap wajah ramah anak itu.

"Jeoneun Shindong imnida", Shindong tersenyum ramah ke arah Sungmin.

"Shindong? Dong-ie hyung?", Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Shindong dengan wajah innoncentnya.

"Kkkk…aigooo…kyeopta…", Shindong mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas, "Umm…ini untukmu..", Shindong mengulurkan permen di tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap permen itu, lalu menatap Shindong.

"Umm…anggap ini hadiah dari hyung untuk Sungmin-ie…ucapan selamat datang", Shindong meraih tangan Sungmin, lalu meletakkan permen di atasnya.

"Ambillah…dan mulai sekarang kita adalah teman", Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shindong. Seyum pertama yang Sungmin sematkan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu.

"Gomawo hyung-ie~"

"Aigoooo…neomu kyeopta…"

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu atensinya menangkap siluet Eunhyuk yang menangis di lantai dan Donghae yang panic berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk sebelum Kim seonsaengnim datang dan menghukumnya. Sungmin menatap permen di tangannya dan Eunhyuk yang menangis secara bergantian. Lalu menatap Shindong, Shindong hanya tersenyum.

Sungmin berdiri lalu melangkah perlahan ke tengah kelas. Ada perasaan gugup saat tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sepi dan semua atensi terfokus padanya. Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, tapi dia tidak tega melihat dua teman barunya.

Sungmin jongkok di depan Eunhyuk, mengulurkan permen yang didapatkannya dari Shindong kepada Eunhyuk.

"Umm…ini untukmu Hyukkie", Sungmin menarik nafas, "Berhenti menangis…dan mulai sekarang kita adalah teman"

Eunhyuk menatap permen di tangan Sungmin, mengambilnya dengan cepat lalu membukanya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Umm…yummy…tobeli! Gomawo hyung.."

Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya, lalu Shindong datang dan merangkul Sungmin.

"Selamat datang Sungmin-ie….mulai sekarang kita semua adalah teman.."

"Ne…selamat datang Sungmin-ah!"

"Hyung-ie..Wook-ie sangat cenang akhilnya Min-ie hyung mau belamain belcama kami"

"Aku adalah kakak tertuamu Min-ie dan selamat datang…"

"Tasmu cantik…selamat datang Min-ah"

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar teman-teman barunya berceloteh mengucapkan selamat datang padanya. Yah…sepertinya dia akan betah dengan sekolah barunya.

"Gomawo Dong-ie hyung", bisik Sungmin.

**END  
**

**Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Sungmin-sshi!  
Wish you all the best and God bless you~**

**I love you…**

**사랑해****!❤**

**Yeayyy….ini dia! FF DongMin..kkkkk….ini fluff dan semoga saja tidak membosankan. Saya harap kalian semua bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memberi saya sedikit kritik dan saran. Dan saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuk kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF saya. **

**And…**

**Please…don't be a silent reader…I need your comment for my next FF**

**Tolong katakan apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang FF saya, saya sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua selama ini. Ini sangat mengapresiasi saya untuk terus meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya.**

**Tolong tetap dukung Super Junior sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya! Terutama, tolong beri dukungan kalian untuk Shindong dan Sungmin yang kabarnya akan wamil tahun ini!**

**Dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini! **

**Ayo kita bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk tahun ini dan membuktikan E.L.F masih tetap bertahan untuk Super Junior.**

**We're here for Super Junior!**

**E.L.F Fighting!  
I love you!**

**Happy Sungmin Day ^^**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
